


What I Want

by jstabe



Category: Jossverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-19
Updated: 2004-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"At first, it bothered me but then I realized I was free to have what I want.  And what I want is you."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Want

Spike woke, groggy and disoriented. He shook his head and tried to clear away the cobwebs. Awareness returned but it didn’t help; if anything, things got stranger. He realized several things simultaneously; he was naked, chained to a bed, and he wasn’t alone. Xander sat in an armchair, dark eyes staring intently at Spike.

“Xander? What the bloody hell is going on here?”

“I’ve known you a long time, Spike. Most of that time I haven’t liked you very much. But I’ve had lots of time to think lately. With Anya gone, my time is all mine. The problem is that with too much free time you’ve got nothing to occupy your mind with. No way to stop thinking things you shouldn’t be thinking.”

Spike was starting to get seriously creeped out. This wasn’t the Xander he knew and loathed. This Xander was...darker. Forceful. He felt his cock stirring and clamped a lid on his libido. He tugged on the chains, more than ready to make a break for the door.

“Don’t bother. The chains are magically enhanced. Did you know that there’s a magic shop on the edge of town? Not like Giles’ at all. This one has all kinds of interesting things. Like spells to strengthen steel and the neat little one I used to knock you unconscious.”

Spike tugged again but the chains did no more than creak. Damn. He was so screwed. If he was going to die, though, he’d do it his way; no sniveling or pleading for Spike. He put on the Big Bad armor and sneered at Xander.

“Well, it looks like you’ve got me. Why don’t you just stake me and get it over with? No need to go the torture route. Been there and done that with Angelus. Believe me, mate, you’ve got nothing on him.”

Xander smiled and Spike’s stomach clenched. That smile was almost soft and, considering the circumstances, it worried Spike more than anything else had tonight.

“I don’t want to stake you, Spike. I don’t think I ever really did. I’m going to tell you some things, things that not even the girls know.”

“Thought I told you to skip the torture bit.”

Xander merely smiled again and continued. “Everyone knows that Anya left but no one really knows why. We hooked up for one reason only and that was sex. She wanted it, I wanted it; it was a match made in heaven. But then you come along and get chipped and everything changes. You’re around all the time; living with me, patrolling with me. You parade around half-naked and that head tilt thing? It works. You sit on the couch drinking beer and you rest the bottle between your thighs. Or you slouch in the chair with one hand lying on your belt buckle. You’re just begging someone to notice. And I did. Notice, that is. I didn’t want to but I did. I thought things would change when Anya and I got our own place but they didn’t. You’re still here. Still coming to the Scooby meetings, hanging around, doing that whole head-tilt-slouching thing you do. Being you. Being sexy. Finally, Anya got tired of being a substitute and left. At first, it bothered me but then I realized I was free to have what I want. And what I want is you.”

Spike was stunned. All this time the whelp had been wanting him? Desiring him? That was just sick. Sick and wrong and really really...oh who the hell was he kidding? He’d known. Of course he had. The way Xander’s eyes had followed him, the overwhelming smell of desire whenever they got within feet of each other. At first, he’d found it funny. He’d even thought to use it to embarrass Xander. Then he’d finally taken one good look at Xander and realized that sleeping with Xander had definite appeal. He hadn’t done anything about it, though. He’d wanted to see if Xander would ever get enough courage to do something about his attraction. Spike had never expected something like this.

“Xander, pet, it’s ok. You want me? That’s good ‘cause I want you too. Why don’t you unchain me and we can do something about it, yeah?”

Xander smiled again and this time Spike couldn’t fight his body’s reaction. That look was absolutely dangerous.

“I don’t think so. You see, every sexual encounter I’ve ever had, the other person was in control. Cordelia, Faith, Anya...this time I want something different. I think it’s time that **I** was in control.”

Spike couldn’t stop the full-body shudder that wracked him. He was a Master Vampire, but that wasn’t what he was supposed to be. He was turned to be an adored Childe; a plaything for his Sire. He was trained to have a Master not be one. But Angel had gotten cursed and Spike had been left to care for Dru. He’d had no choice but to become the Master; Dru had needed someone to take care of her after her Daddy had left. He felt long buried urges stirring.

“You look so sexy like that. Naked and chained and helpless. I want to touch you, taste every inch of you, then I want to fuck you until you scream.”

Every bit of blood in Spike’s body fled south. He swallowed hard and stared into mesmerizing brown eyes.

“Is that what you want, Spike? Want me to fuck you? Do you want me?”

Spike wavered; God he wanted it so bad but he wasn’t going to beg. He swallowed the plea that was half-formed on his lips and simply said ‘yes’.

Xander stood and slowly stripped. He stood still and let Spike look his fill. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally crawled onto the bed and straddled Spike. He bent to lick lightly along Spike’s full lower lip then nipped gently. He nibbled his way up to bite at Spike’s earlobe before retracing his path and claiming Spike’s lips in a heated kiss. He didn’t pull back until he was panting for air. He looked at Spike’s passion-dazed eyes and smiled. Xander let his eyes wander Spike’s pale form and decided he wanted to taste more of it.

Xander trailed tiny kisses over Spike’s collarbone then down the smooth chest until he could take Spike’s nipple into his mouth. He sucked gently and Spike arched up into the caress. Xander switched to the other nipple and teased it to full hardness. He played for long minutes, until both nipples were rock hard. He let his mouth wander down, licking and biting until he was at Spike’s hips. He licked along a prominent hipbone then bit down; not too hard, but hard enough to leave a mark. Spike’s hips shot off the bed and he let out a strangled moan.

Spike was in heaven. No one had paid this much attention to his body in far too long. He’d sort of expected the kinds of games Angelus used to play. Pain and pleasure mingled until he couldn’t tell one from the other. A hot tongue teasing his inner thigh brought his thoughts back from the past and centered them firmly on his groin.

Xander gently bit Spike’s thigh while his gaze rested on the thick length of Spike’s cock. He trailed a finger along the underside and smiled when Spike’s cock twitched in anticipation. He eased the foreskin back and gave an experimental lick to the tip of Spike’s cock. Spike tasted bittersweet and salty and Xander decided he liked the combination very much. He began to work Spike’s cock with his hand while he sucked gently on the head.

“Xander!” All that heat and it was centered directly on the sensitive tip of Spike’s cock. He wanted that heat surrounding him, wanted Xander to take him all the way in.

Xander looked up at Spike from under his lashes. He didn’t stop his ministrations; he was enjoying himself too much. The pleading look on Spike’s face made his cock throb in anticipation. He slowly lowered his mouth and took Spike in as far as he could.

“Oh Christ.” Spike’s hands tightened on his chains. He wanted to fuck that wonderful mouth. He bucked his hips up but Xander’s hands came up and held him down.

Xander moved his head slowly up and down, swallowing occasionally and feeling the tremors in Spike’s body every time he did. Spike’s pre-come was coming faster, his moans louder and Xander knew he was close. He pulled back and let Spike’s cock slip from his mouth, giving the head a final lick as he did. He looked up to see the disappointment on Spike’s face.

“Some other time we’ll finish like that. Right now I still want to play.”

Xander left the bed and Spike heard him rummaging around in the nightstand drawer. Then he was back and Spike saw the lube in his hand. He let Xander push his thighs wider apart, planting his feet firmly on the bed. A warm hand kneaded his balls gently while a slick finger slid slowly along the crack of his butt. A single slick finger slid inside and he groaned at the exquisite pleasure/pain.

Xander slid his free hand up and began stroking Spike’s cock. He worked his finger slowly in and out of Spike’s ass. Spike was so tight, clenching around his finger. Xander wondered what it would feel like to sink his cock into such tightness and knew he was going to find out soon. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, forcing his arousal down to a manageable level. He didn’t want to come until he was inside Spike.

Spike felt more fingers entering him; stretching him slowly, getting him ready. He pushed back on Xander’s hand, wanting more. One of Xander’s fingers brushed his prostate and he gasped. How could he have forgotten how good that felt?

Xander watched the pleasure dance across Spike’s face. He moved his fingers faster, letting them brush across Spike’s prostate until Spike was thrashing and moaning on the bed. He withdrew his fingers and grabbed the lube. He quickly slicked his cock and moved between Spike’s thighs.

Spike locked eyes with Xander. He felt the smooth tip of Xander’s cock nudging his entrance and he spread his thighs wider. “Please, Xander.”

Xander’s eyes closed and he shivered. There was so much want in Spike’s voice. He eased forward, letting the head of his cock slide past the protective ring of muscle. He stilled and searched Spike’s face for any hint of pain. Finding none, he let himself slide forward until he was buried completely in Spike’s body. He’d never felt anything like it in his entire life. Spike was so tight around his shaft it was almost painful. He pulled slowly out then pushed forward again, moaning as Spike’s muscles tightened around him. He pulled one of Spike’s thighs up to rest on his shoulder and began to thrust.

Spike shuddered and his hands clenched around the chains. Xander was so damn hot; he felt as if his body was on fire. All that heat buried deep inside him. Xander’s cock found his prostate and Spike began to buck his hips, matching Xander’s rhythm.

Xander rocked against Spike, shifting his hips every so often to stroke Spike’s body from a different angle. He reached between their bodies and began to pump Spike’s cock.

“Do you want to come, Spike? Want me to make you come?”

“Please, Xander, please. I’m so close.”

Xander’s hand began to move faster. He let his thumb rub over the sensitive tip of Spike’s cock and that was all it took. Spike came hard and fast, covering Xander’s hand in thick fluid. He didn’t realize that he was moaning Xander’s name.

Xander pushed up onto his knees and grabbed Spike’s hips. Over and over he pounded into the tight body under him until he came with a keening cry, fingers tightening on Spike’s hips hard enough to leave bruises.

Eventually, Xander forced himself to move. He unchained Spike then slid back into bed. He pulled Spike’s sated body to him and pulled the covers tightly around them. He kissed Spike’s bare shoulder.

“Xander?”

“Hmm?”

“Was this a one-off thing? Something you needed to get out of your system?”

“No. I don’t think I could get you out of my system if I tried. And I don’t want to.”

“Oh.”

“I’m not letting you go. You’re mine now.”

Spike smiled happily. He hadn’t been anyone’s in so long.

“Spike?”

“Yeah, pet?”

“I want to be yours too. I want this to be equal. To be something. I want you.”

“And what you want you get?” Spike’s tone was light and teasing and Xander smiled.

“It’s about time I got something I wanted, don’t you think?”

“Past time, pet. Way past time.”


End file.
